jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sephiria
Sephiria was born into a world of mystery. Her home was an isle on Naboo shrouded by Force generated mist. Her father crash landed near the island and penetrated the mist, and met her mother a local woman on the island who nursed him back to health. Her father was a high ranking soldier of some sort and had to leave the planet shortly after Sephiria turned seven with the promise of returning home once his mission was over... she never saw him again. At the age of nine there was an attack on her island which destroyed her home and caused irreversible cataracts which lead to her blindness. Shortly afterwards her mother took her and left her in the trust of guardians on Aargau before disappearing completely. =Biography= Early Life Life in the Sith Order Before becoming a Sith Apprentice, she was referred to as a "problem child" by her handlers during her training. In one of her escapades, she infiltrated the Citadel and broke into Archias' quarters. Other incidences she would "escape" training only to be recaptured later. During her escapes she would travel around New Escrow inciting chaos until she was recaptured. Each time she would willingly return to the Vault where she trained as an assassin. Sith Apprentice Maedm As Maedm, Sephiria cared for no one, only helping others because she is ordered to, and taking pleasure in scaring humans. Despite her outgoing facade, she is also solitary and rarely has contact with any of the other Sith in the Order (she was surprised when Lord Carnifex summoned her out of the blue to a duel). She also keeps secrets from her handlers, and severely distrusts the Sith Order but has unfaltering faith in Darth Archias. Relationships Kel Sentriss/Darth Archias Lord Carnifex Kajasecticus Sinistrus/Lord Sinistrus A twist of Fate Friends Foes Family Personality and Traits Abilities and Powers Sephiria's Force Powers in Order of Skill Level 1. Force Concealment 2. Force Empathy (Also has the ability to "watch" memories of places or objects but ability still needs further refining; also has a form of scrying) 3. Torture by Chagrin as a result she's also skilled in the more advanced skill of Memory Manipulation 4. Force Pull 5. Force Push 6. Deadly Sight (Still in progress, works if she can keep focussed 50/50 success ratio) 7. Force Sight (Still in progress, people only appear as glowing orbs to her right now. Force users are more well defined images) 8. Force Telepathy (Her favourite tool to yell at Kaja with) Fleet and Ground Forces The Nightfall Fleet: (currently stationed over Aargau under her command until Archias returns from hiatus) 1 Deathbringer-class SD - The Tyrant 1 Acclamator-II - The Kruhl 2 Interdictor cruisers - The Desolous, the Karnage 2 Broadside Cruisers 4 Carrack cruisers 9 MC30c Mon Cal frigates 72 Hyper-capable TIE Defenders 1 Random freighter Archias stole from the Jedi she renamed "Master Sparky" in honour of her Master Ground Forces: 1 black Theta-class shuttle. (armed with self-destruct device, remote-detonated.) Behind the Scenes In Character 'Behind the Scenes' ~ Sephiria is left handed ~ Sephiria never refers to Archias as 'Kel' unless they're in private. Much to Archias' chagrin Sephiria also refers to him as 'Master Sparky' due to his excessive use of Force Lightening. ~ Sephiria loves beaches and lakeside views because they are reminiscent to her home on Naboo ~ Sephiria has a large collection of crocheted stuffed animals in her quarters on Aargau. She frequently made them while she was still blind to help her with her concentration. She also claims that 'knitting cleanses the soul'. ~ As a Sith, Sephiria was rather vain knowing that the darksided corrupted bodies and made them look older. As a result she hardly draws on her Force powers because she doesn't like how the darkside contorts her face when she uses it. But don't let this be a sign that she's weak. She's been known to fight on par with minimal use of the Force against normal combatants. For combat she uses her prowess with the saber with minimal use of the Force and for torture she favors psychological interrogation and 'soft torture'. ~ Sephiria prefers a Sith sword over a lightsaber because she believes that there was more mercy in the sharp blade of the Sith sword then in a lightsaber. Swords were reliable and more hardy then a lightsaber. Also they were more efficient at providing a swift end to her opponents because of the blood loss. She felt that the cauterizing heat of the lightsaber merely prolonged their agony. Out of Character 'Behind the Scenes' ~ Sephiria is played by an engimatic person known only as N.E.S who claims that the character 'Sephiria' was molded after and inspired by her real life younger sister Shayna. NES frequently consults Shayna about the quirks of Sephiria and Sephiria's actions in character are affected by Shayna's real life attributes and moodswings. ~ A skilled RPer in her own right, NES frequently travels around planets assisting with storyline developments and is notorious for posting long, flowery messages.